neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Should Like To Believe
This page is for popular theories regarding the EON Roleplaying Game. Some are jokes. Some are just silly. Others are dead serious. Regarding the Past Ashra *Young Ashra encountered the wreckage of Lady Elan's caravan five years too early thanks to the temporal anomalies along that road. He may have been sent by the Mother Brain with a geas to look for something there. Whether or not he found it is unknown; if he did, it was probably erased from his memory. *Ashra's memories of his past have been modified by the Mother Brain, with at least some of the modifications made obvious so he could discover them later. The only parts that he can be fairly sure are true are those which others have corroborated. (CALLED IT) *Ashra was made from a Nyasan aasimar. There was Weird Shit leading to the event. (THIS TOO) *Ashra E offended Grax/Xoth/Xenteroth somehow, and they're taking it out on me. (This theory came from Icania Vandril but is supported by the letter.) Regarding the Here and Now Leilah *Everyone can be explained as being an Illithid Cleric 1/Dread Necromancer 1/Spelldancer 1/Illithid Savant 10/Zentharium Spy 5. Who might also be a dragon. *Creatures from Monster Manuals 2, 3, 4, 5, Fiend Folio, Fiendish Codex 1, Fiendish Codex 2, and the Libris Mortis actually exist somewhere out there. Waiting.... *There are good dragons, and they are on your side. *Io is True Neutral. And not Tiamat's mindraped fucktoy father. *Bahamut is really a pretty cool guy. No really, he's Lawful Good. *Ashra is FauxGrax or vice versa, and he assassinated himself in Graxboro. That's why he never offically blamed himself. *Anahita is the 'cleaner' for the god of the Scarlet Brotherhood, using her yearly Rituals of Cleansing Tides fo dump unwanted bodyparts out to sea. *I am a half-golem construct sent to infliterate and agitate Baldur politics. *There is a spell called Haste. One year I may find it have someone cast it on me. *Exactly what Ashra said about Anahita/Bisau/Motherbrain. *The Baetyl is Sealed XXX in a Can, and AnaBisBrain XXX to XXX to cause XXX. Gauve *GRAX IS A POLYMORPHED LICH VAMPIRE AND YOU ALL JUST THINK HE'S A MINDFLAYER. Ethan *''Everyone is out to get me and you're not paranoid if it's true'' *Marcus Fairlan is a dick. **I FUCKING MEAN IT THIS TIME ***NO, SERIOUSLY, HIM TRYING TO BE HELPFUL WITH THE MINDRAPE JUST MAKES IT WORSE *I didn't react to Pyotar's home because I'd eaten his soul and therefore had assimilated his living memories into mine, because I simply do not have access to those memories. I reacted because I'd been there before, and even though my memory had been erased, something bad enough had happened there that I tweaked out anyway. We've also heard from an instance of Baudin that Pyotar has a "palace" in the Negative Energy Plane. (Alternately, I am wildly misremembering that.) *EVERYONE IS SECRETLY GRAX Upon scrolling down: *Fab D has a death wish and longs for the sweet embrace of Harm. Kruglor *In seasons one through eight Ethan of Malvont was actually a cleverly disguised tarrasque using a pseudonym. Ashra 1.0 *Grax is either working with the Mother Brain of Baldur in a power-play against the other Mother Brains and, indeed, the whole world, or Grax has deceived, taken over, or eliminated the Mother Brain of Baldur and is eliminating the other Mother Brains to his own ends, or the ends of someone commanding him. *In either case, he is trying to weaken all the civilizations of Eon in a series of pointless wars, but in particular the nation of Baldur. *By the time you are allowed to know Grax's true goals, it will be far too late to stop him. *Any time you think you have the advantage on Grax, odds are you're actually helping him. See: Circle of the True. See Also: Xanatos Gambit *Grax is either in charge of the Circle of the True or he has manipulated the Circle of the True into attempting to assassinate him during Eon: The Jade Warriors (Spring 2008) so he could seize power. One way or another, this guy is playing not just both sides, but every side. New Ashra *While Ashra was not the only one to get the "bona fortuna, filii" message, everyone who got that message was specially picked by the Mother. *Agreed with Ethan that the area from Baldur City to Barron's Touch has severe temporal anomalies and may include a gateway to the Negative Energy Plane. *The entropic reaper's curse probably worked by who had the most sanity points. Claire was still a psychopath at that time, Herr Doctor is split into two halves permanently, and Ashra has the trauma from the Hall. Why Kruglor (with his at least one sanity point from the Insanity Gas) and Ethan (with his Living Memory -- though to be fair being a negative energy creature may change everything) did not fall prey to it remains unclear. *They're all out to get ME now too, and I'm not happy with this. *The Scarlet Brotherhood are a hive mind. I think that's why it was so much more dangerous to read his mind than it was to read, say, Fauxdin's. (Sure, he Rickrolled me, but I wasn't making will saves.) It'd also explain why he was able to speak coherently but his thoughts were a rush of so many different words. Also, this might explain the spell, if they can transfer spells that way. **This would also explain how Neax Hiss became Tiemp Hiss. **Also, Grax knew about them, and thought they were Barron Ganth's superweapon. Entry into their hivemind might be related to the Red Plague, though probably not as simply as "get sick, join the SB" since that'd be too hard to keep secret. *Grax may not be as much of a genius as we think. When have we ever seen another illithid with an education? True, he's also displayed incredible abilities to Xanatos Gambit absolutely everyone, but you can learn a lot from history and not being stuck in your mother's basement learning to flay taxes. ... This doesn't really change much in how we address him, however. *The Vargus in Baldur giving speeches was Grax in disguise. *Fab D can hit me with a crossbow. I can one-shot him with Arcane Fire. This arrangement is satisfactory. *The creature that walked into the Ornan Jungle was powerfully psionic, so Ashra hallucinated it when she was under the Entropic Reaper's Curse because her own psionic powers made her vulnerable to it. (She began to hallucinate it before she gained Sanity Points; her standard 1 San is not enough to hallucinate by the page description.) *Baudin's "dark room lined with tapestries" when he ragequit the Prime wasn't Pyotar's palace -- it was Xenteroth's corridor. He went through the infinity portal, and Xenteroth decided to play with his shape. Hence Fauxdin, and real!Baudin was probably given a mindwipe for his trouble. *Gloriosas = Ravinia Glorios = Harmonians, or some kind of neo-Harmonian bullshit. (AND THIS) *They're going to blow up Fates in the intersections between planes. **Xenteroth protecting those junctures is actually trying to stop them. ***But he still won't help me, because there's some kinda weird bad blood from another timeline going on there. (WELL KINDA) *I was different from the Baldur illithids because I come from an illithid colony that still fights humans on a regular basis. Genetics and/or early upbringing (blocked from conscious memory) played a role. Fab D *Ethan can become Drunk and then leured into bed. *That people don't know bout my book. *My old master is not dead *I can move the world if the mage hand is of an appropiate level. *the 352nd level of hell is not fun/ don't hit a balrog in the family jewels with a saxaphone like instrament. *SAM!!!!!! *Party is friend not fireball target practice *I can speak illithad if I put my hands around my mouth and fake that they're tenticles *I prepared………… you loose *Black puddings are even bigger sissey's than me (see gnome racing fun time) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CbFAZ2ztlE will save us all *Ashra needs a few more true striked bitch slaps with a crossbow Zaphodel *Ashra the Puzzlesolver is a dick. *........ Regarding the Future Regarding Time and Space Claire *Past, present, and future may be unimportant; rather, destiny is something that can be manipulated and changed.After all, the demi-lich spoke of "one of her fates" when she asked of her deathly visions in the Ruins of Eldergrin. Ashra *Things that seem obvious because we've seen them in the future could be deceptive. There's almost always a second explanation for things. Therefore, it's possible for the future to change. *It stands for Elderbrain, and becomes the dipthong in aeon. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Forums